Ginny, tendrás que acostumbrarte
by xDrizzle
Summary: Ginny está exasperada y harta de las peleas de Ron y Hermione, Harry insiste en que no pasa nada, pero la pelirroja asegura que esta vez la ruptura será definitiva. /


Es una idea tonta, es Romione pero está totalmente centrada desde el punto de vista de Ginny y Harry. Quería escribir algo de esos dos, y bué... ¡no pude hacerlo sin incluir a mis favoritos! Así que ha quedado más R/Hr que H/G... en fin, espero les guste :)

**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>Ginny entró hecha un huracán a la habitación. Harry, que estaba leyendo un libro que Hermione le había prestado, la miró con las cejas fruncidas. Estaba enojada. Resopló haciendo que uno de sus mechones rojizos se elevara un poco.<p>

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó él, cuando la vio sin intención de moverse de la puerta. Continuaba recostada sobre la madera, de brazos cruzados y ligeramente sonrojada por la rabia.

—No los entiendo, Harry— le dijo mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a sus costados y se sentaba en la cama junto a él. Harry se enderezó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quiénes?— le preguntó. Ella rodó los ojos —¿Ron y Hermione?— preguntó Harry algo divertido. Ginny asintió. —¿Qué hicieron ahora esos cabezotas?

—No te rías. Se gritaban como si se odiaran de toda la vida ¿no los escuchaste? Incluso mamá quizó interferir un poco…— Ginny hablaba con voz de terror y cansancio, pero Harry parecía no ser contagiado por tales sentimientos. —Harry, es en serio. Tuve que agarrar mi varita porque ya veía que Hermione comenzaba a lanzarle cosas a Ron. Tuvo un florero en la mano y se veía con intención de usarlo— El terror y la agitación de la voz de Ginny consiguieron que Harry le prestara un poco más de atención, sin embargo sabía, que su novia exageraba un poco.

—Ginny, tú y tu mamá –no quiero ser grosero– pero deberían… no meterse en peleas de pareja ¿sabes?— Ginny pareció no captar el tono dulce de su voz, porque abrió los ojos enojada y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú no estabas allí. ¿Dime que no los escuchaste?— le exigió con los brazos cruzados nuevamente.

—Oh, llevo mucho tiempo escuchándolos— respondió él con parsimonia, exasperando más aún los nervios de la pelirroja. —¿Y por qué se supone que discutían?— preguntó después, ocultando a duras penas la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

—No lo sé, nunca lo sé— dijo afligida. —No me gusta meterme, lo sabes…pero es que de verdad creí que esta vez pasaría a más… y no toleraré violencia intrafamiliar en mi casa— Alzó la voz, sin embargo, Harry continuaba sin alterarse. —¡Harry, por Merlín!— le gritó enojada. Él se sobresaltó y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?— dijo continuando con su expresión despreocupada.

—Tú los conoces mejor, es increíble pero estoy segura que conoces más a Ron en estos asuntos que yo. Habla con él y dile que no están en edad de gritarse así como así, menos en la casa de mi mamá. O haz algo, lo que sea— le espetó furiosa.

—La cosa es que no pueda leer tranquilo ¿verdad?— le dijo él mientras se ponía serio, tanto como ella, pero su voz delataba la burla escondida tras sus palabras.

—El asunto no es para nada gracioso, Harry Potter.

—¿Por qué no? Sabes que sí lo es— le dijo él mientras fallaba en el intento de hacerla sonreír —¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantas veces he creído que Ron y Hermione se odiarían de por vida y nunca más se hablarían?— le preguntó cuando vio que ella no cedería ante sus encantos. —Con cualquier cálculo me quedo corto. Y sólo para relajarte no sería la primera vez que Hermione agrede a tu hermano físicamente— agregó para el espanto de la chica, todavía sonriendo. —Estoy seguro, que de haber tenido un florero ese día en el bosque, Hermione hubiese sido muy feliz lanzándoselo por la cabeza— Harry rió ante su pensamiento y cuando vio los ojos atentos de Ginny, agregó una vez más —…pero la pobre se tuvo que conformar con puños y patadas— y volvió a reír.

Ginny iba a rebatir el asunto y cuestionarlo todo pero entonces un fuerte portazo se oyó en la habitación contigua a la de ellos, y unos instantes después la puerta principal de La Madriguera fue azotada con el mismo ímpetu.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se asomaron por la ventana, a ver quién era el que había salido furioso de la casa.

Ron caminaba dando patadas al pasto, o quizá a los gnomos, no lo sabían. Permanecieron en silencio y agudizaron el oído. Lograron oír unos sollozos al otro lado de la pared. Hermione.

—Los odio, los odio, los odio— alegaba Ginny mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Déjalo sólo— Harry la detuvo tomándola del brazo —En serio, no te conviene—

—Quiero hablar con ella— le interrumpió Ginny. Harry la observó durante unos segundos, reconociendo en sus bellos ojos sólo ganas de ayudar a su amiga y accedió soltarla. Pero él sabía que Hermione solía reconfortarse sola cada vez que peleaba con Ron, es más, apostaba a sí mismo a que dentro de un rato, el mismo Ron dejaría de patear gnomos y piedras y entraría a pedirle disculpas por lo que sea que hayan discutido. Se sintió ridículo formulando tanta cosa sobre sus dos amigos y prefirió dejar de pensar en ellos.

Volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y se adentró una vez más en la terrible opresión de los elfos domésticos desde el siglo V. Y cómo sólo se contaba con seis nombres que apostaron por liberar a aquellas criaturas mágicas antes que Hermione en toda la historia mágica. ¡Sólo seis! Y aunque era ridículo, se sentía orgulloso de haber formado parte del P.E.D.D.O. Después de todo, había sido el comienzo del que sería sin duda uno de los grandes proyectos de Hermione.

No había logrado salir del siglo X para cuando Ginny volvió a entrar enojada a la habitación. Pero esta vez no parecía tener la culpa él por su tranquilidad, porque ella se recostó en la cama, paralela a Harry y lo miró de lado.

—No sé porqué desperdicio mi tiempo en ese par— dijo consiguiendo que Harry quitara toda su atención del libro y la mirara con una sonrisa en el rostro. No dijo nada, para que ella continuara. —Estaba Hermione tranquila y había dejado de llorar hacía rato ya, no paraba de insultar a Ron y de repente, él llegó a la habitación como si nada, y como si yo ni siquiera estuviera ahí le pidió perdón, le dijo que la quería, blablablá y empezaron a besarse como si nada. ¡Como si nada, Harry!... Y yo pensando que sería el fin del mundo— resopló otra vez, y la sonrisa de Harry se enanchó.

—¿Ves lo que te pasa cuando no me haces caso?— se regodeó él, dejando a un lado el libro y sus problemas para tomar a Ginny de la cintura y acercarla un poco a él. Ella, luciendo algo agotada, se dejó querer y se acercó a su cuerpo tibio.

—De verdad que eres un héroe por soportarlos tanto tiempo. Yo ya les hubiese dicho cualquier disparate y los habría dejado con sus locuras— dijo ella intentando darle un cumplido a su novio, pero sólo haciéndolo todo un poco más cómico para él.

—No creas, al principio también intenté parar las peleas pero cuando me di cuenta que mi opinión importaba tanto como la de uno de los gnomos de tu jardín, decidí retirarme— se rió y ella lo acompañó. Se besaron en silencio por un rato; de pronto ella se puso de pie de un salto. Él la miró confundido.

—Vamos abajo, no pienso permanecer en este piso— dijo Ginny alarmada mientras le tiraba de la mano. Harry le preguntó porqué y ella le contestó con la ligereza de siempre y las cejas levantas de forma sugestiva —Porque no quiero escuchar la reconciliación de la habitación de al lado.

Y Harry no pudo hacer más que ponerse de pie y tomar la mano de Ginny para salir de la habitación —Si para ti es raro saber lo que tus dos amiguitos hacen, para mi es peor… Imagínate al tonto de mi hermano siendo sexy…¡ugh! Y peor aún… a Hermione gustándole eso ¡Puaj!— ella soltó ruidos de asco, que Harry acompañó sonriente.

—Suficiente, Ginny— Harry aún se reía cuando pasaron por fuera de la habitación que Ginny y Hermione compartían, comprobando desde el pasillo que su novia no estaba muy equivocada sobre lo que sus dos mejores amigos harían para resolver otra más de sus tontas peleas.

Harry sujetó fuerte a Ginny cuando vio que ésta se dirigía a la puerta.

Una cosa era imaginárselo de forma asquerosa, pero otra cosa muy distinta era verlo. Sin embargo, se relajó cuando lo único que la pelirroja hizo fue acercarse y gritar —Por favor, un _muffliato_ no les vendría mal...¡AH! Y por lo que más quieran no usen mi cama.

* * *

><p>¿? :)<p> 


End file.
